Electronic musical instruments played like a guitar, also known as stringless guitars and synthetic guitars, are known. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,398,585 and 5,557,057 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0271594, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties. These synthetic guitars typically have an array of switches in an elongated grid at a fret board area to simulate guitar strings for finger positioning of chords and the like and another array of switches at a sound board area to simulate strings for strumming and picking. The fret board switches are typically arranged in an elongated grid of, for example, six “strings” with a number of “fret” switches per “string”, whereas the soundboard switches are typically arranged for convenient “strumming” action across an extended area.
Such synthetic guitars have proven to be popular with the public. These synthetic guitars, however, have relatively high production costs. One reason for the relatively high production cost is the quantity of switches that are needed to provide the various functions of musical play. Even greater acceptance and popularity could be achieved with improved performance, easier playing, and reduced cost.
Gaming peripherals that simulate guitar playing for musical video games are also known. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0033426, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety. These gaming peripherals or controllers typically have a limited number of switches at a fret board and a single switch at a soundboard area for strumming.
Such gaming peripherals and musical video games are extremely popular. These synthetic guitars, however, do not provide a very realistic experience of playing a guitar. Even greater acceptance and popularity could be achieved with a more realistic playing experience while maintaining relatively easy playing and relatively low cost. Accordingly, there is a need for improved synthetic guitars.